


She’s My Valentine, Too

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol and Therese get the chance to celebrate Valentine’s Day with Rindy.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 42





	She’s My Valentine, Too

At the kitchen table, Carol watched Rindy dump out a small pile of Valentine’s Day cards she got from her classmates at school. There were some with lollipops and chocolate heart shaped candies taped to the covers and backs. Rindy grinned as her mother picked some of the cards to read their friendly, sweet messages. Rindy had let her bag drop on the floor below her while leaning on top of the table on her elbows.

Therese was in the middle of checking on the homemade cupcakes that were baking in the oven. Wearing a polka dot oven mitt, she had pulled the metal door open, seeing the vanilla batter rising halfway. Pushing the oven door back shut to let the cupcakes bake more, Therese removed the mitt and went over to join her small family.

“Bee mine, from Edward,” Carol read out loud from a card. “I llama you lots, love Alyson...” she read another.

“What was your favorite part in school today?” Therese asked, pulling herself a chair to sit down across from Carol with Rindy seated between.

“I liked the party. We didn’t do any work!” Rindy pushed a purple heart shaped lollipop out from its cellophane wrapper and slid it into the corner of her mouth to slurp on. 

“Would you want that everyday?” Therese grinned.

“Yeah!”

Carol widened her eyes, pressing a scratch & sniff card up against her nose to smell bananas. 

Rindy was giggling as soon as Therese reached out and began tickling her.


End file.
